1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a projection apparatus for a vehicle that can absorb vibrations occurring in various directions when the vehicle is being driven, thereby preventing an image, which is projected onto a screen, from shaking.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as a way to provide a passenger or passengers with convenient and comfortable travel, a display device, such as a television or a disk player, is provided in a vehicle so that the passengers can watch video content.
For example, a disk player is provided in a passenger car so that passengers can watch video content or listen to music. In the case of a large size bus, a television and a disk player are provided on the ceiling of the bus near the driver's seat so that passengers can watch video content or listen to music.
However, in the passenger vehicle or the large size bus, the passengers cannot watch video content on a large size screen.
On the other hand, trains are free from such restrictions. That is, a projection apparatus, such as a projector for projecting an image onto a screen, particularly a large size screen, can be installed in a train car. Accordingly, the passengers can enjoy long trips watching a movie on the large size screen.
In the train car, vibration pads made of rubber or silicone are provided between the projector and the ceiling of the train car in order to absorb vibration of the projection apparatus, caused by shaking, while the train car is moving.
Conventional vibration-proof elements such as those noted above have pads made of rubber or silicone. However, as time passes, the pads come to lose their intrinsic function for various reasons such as hardening, and thus vibrations are transmitted to the projector, thereby causing components of the projector to break down or causing the fixing device of the projector to become detached.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the foregoing problem, the inventor has developed a screen apparatus for a vehicle having a vibration absorber in the form of a wire rope between the projector and the ceiling of a vehicle.